pokefarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
'PokeFarm Quest Guide:' Welcome to the Quest Page of this Wiki! As of December 17th, 2010, you are now required to have a total of 75 Egg Dex entries before you may begin a quest. This is due to people breaking 'Rule 12', aka the "Kolink Attempts to Police Off-Site Spoiler Guides (and Fails Miserably)". In celebration of this, I have added in the rest of the quest guides! Enjoy! ~Risette Also, to those who keep editing this, you do realize I get email notifications when you do, right? It takes me two seconds to hit the 'undo' button on your vandalism. If this page has been vandalised, just go here to view another wiki that is locked and cannot be touched. FYI: trolls never stop when they choose a target. So you're screwed either way~ Also, this could be called stealing, because I'm pretty sure from Kolink writing what they did, you don't have permission for any of this. Please note that Kolink can and has read this, and is laughing at you right now. I don't know what drugs you were on when you wrote this, but MOST OF THESE GUIDES ARE FALSE. So... good luck! ~Kolink <- LOL no they ain't dude. Well, at least three of them aren't false. <- Yeah, 'cause Kolink only came up with the quests. You definitely know the true Quest Guides ten times better than he does. Yup, for sure /sarcasm. FYI: New Quest Guides are now posted on PokeFarm's Forum. 'Safety Matters' 1.Kill your Pokemon. 'Glitch City' 1) Make sure you have 5 or less pokemon with you and go to the Daycare. 2)Replace the web adress with this: http://pokefarm.org/tools?tool=editlog 3) Scroll up and down a few times until you are 'transported' to Glitch City. This will automatically happen. 4) You will soon be in Glitch City. Begin interacting with lots of Pokemon. DO NOT use Smart Interacting or Super Lite. You must go to each individual Pokemon's summary page in order for this to work. 5) After a while, purple globs of Missingno. will appear to the right of the Pokemon's image. They are small and resemble pieces of the pixelated Missingno. WARNING: This can take a very long time to do! It can take thousands of interactions before you even find one piece! ''These pieces will be found only on the '''Private Summary' of the Pokémon you need. 6. Once you have found six pieces to the Missingno. they will form together to create your very own Missingno. and you have completed the quest! Pikachu's Lost Item 1. Obtain a Yellow Orb. These can be obtained only from Boxes found on Scouring Missions. It's a good idea to send your Pokemon out in a place that they enjoy on a twelve hour mission to increase your chances of finding a Box. 2. Go to the Merchant. He will inform you that the Yellow Orb was once a Light Ball, but it has lost its glow due to being locked away in a Box for so long. He has heard that if you equip it to six Pikachu it may have a chance of being recharged. 3. Equip the Yellow Orb to a Pikachu. Once you have done this, the Pikachu will ask you to follow it. Follow the Pikachu and you will be taken to a strange layout that is filled with Pikachu language. Don't let the language intimdate you, it's all nonsense. 4. Stay in the Pikachu Layout. Do not "Fly" out of it. Remove the Yellow Orb from your Pikachu and deposit the Pikachu into your Fields. Adopt six entirely new Pichu Eggs from the Shelter or Lab. Hatch these eggs and raise their intimacy to 225, then evolve them. Take the Yellow Orb and equip it to the first Pikachu in your party. It will tell you that the Yellow Orb has been slightly charged. Remove it from your Pikachu, and equip it to the next. Keep doing this process until you have equipped it to each of your Pikachu. If you have done this correctly, after you remove it from the sixth Pikachu the Yellow Orb will turn into a Light Ball! 5. Go back to the Merchant. He will congratulate you, but inform you that he doesn't know what to do next. Go to Professor Holly. She will award you for your efforts by giving you the PokeWalker Route: Yellow Forest. There Will Be Giants The basic items you need before starting the quest: (2) Nevermeltice + (3) Fresh Water -> Quick Freeze Water (5) Nuggets -> Gold Bar (5) Hard Stones -> Rocky Mix (5) Metal Coats -> Steel Bar (You will end up needing 5 Steel Bars) Note: You can find Nevermeltice, Nuggets, and Hard Stones on Scouring Missions or through the PokeWalker by doing connections. Certain fields on the PokeWalker may also contain these items when you use the Dowsing Mechanism. Metal Coats and Fresh Water can be purchased at the shop. Trade these items in for the Quick Freeze Water, Gold Bar, Rocky Mix, and Steel bar at the Merchant. You will need to find Flame Orbs for this next part. Flame Orbs can be found on Scouring Missions in Boxes or on the PokeWalker by using Connections. You can also find Glass Orbs and trade them in with a Fire Stone to the Merchant to create a Flame Orb. PokeDolls are also needed. These can be found in boxes by Scouring. (1) Rocky Mix + (1) Flame Orb -> Molten Rock (1) Steel Bar + (1) Flame Orb -> Molten Steel (1) Gold Bar + (1) Flame Orb -> Molten Gold (1) Molten Steel + (1) Pokedoll -> Metal Mold (You will need four of these, so in total four Molten Steel and four PokeDolls are required) Next, you must trade in all of these items that you’ve created to create the Statues. These are also traded in at the Merchant. (1) Metal Mold + (1) Quick Freeze Water -> Ice Statue (1) Metal Mold + (1) Molten Rock -> Rock Statue (1) Metal Mold + (1) Molten Steel -> Steel Statue (1) Metal Mold + (1) Molten Gold -> Gold Statue When you finally get a statue, take it to the corresponding Altar found at each of these links- Ice (Regice):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GLACIAL Rock (Regirock):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GRANITE Steel (Registeel):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=TITANIUM Gold (Regigigas):http://pokefarm.org/altar.php?passcode=GOLDLEAF If those don't work because they changed the quest, try: Ice: http://pokefarm.org/_ext/user/Shanice#0 Rock: http://pokefarm.org/_ext/user/Cephas#0 Steel: http://pokefarm.org/_ext/user/Ferran#0 Gold: http://pokefarm.org/_ext/user/Orinda#0 After you have visited each shrine, the quest will be completed and you will have successfully summoned a Rexobos Egg. The Ultimate Achievement Perhaps the most unfair of all the quests due to the fact that unless you have contacts that have these Plates, if you want to do it in a reasonable amount of time you'd have to donate to the site (because Kolink loves extra money in his pocket). (It takes a while to get the plates but if you really want it, deal with the time. Or go play the hand-held games)(also all money most likely goes to the site.).Otherwise you can obtain Gold Poke points through Scouring Missions. You will need approximately 4,390 Gold Poke to complete this quest. You also have a chance to find the actual plates in Boxes too, but they are pretty rare. Things You Will Need: (1) - Draco Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Dread Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Earth Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Fist Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Flame Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Icicle Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Insect Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Iron Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Meadow Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Mind Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Sky Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Splash Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Spooky Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Stone Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Toxic Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - Zap Plate - costs 240 Gold Poke (1) - ??? (Curse) Plate - costs 300 Gold Poke Record them in your Plate Log, and once you have completed it go to your Plate Log to complete the quest. <-- WARNING this doesn't work. I just did this, I got all the plates, went to the quest page, "summoned" Arceus, and it said "Why do you summon me when you don't have ALL of the plates??". And by the way, you have to be Superior rank and above to summon Arceus. You need to obtain each and every one of these plates and have them in your inventory before you can complete this outrageous quest (albeit not at the same time, you have to have them all recorded in your Plate Log). The end result is rather nice though, you will have obtained an Arceus. Mystery of the Unown: Things you will need: (1) Unown Report (purchase one at the Shop), (28) Different Unown Eggs. A straightforward quest, albeit long and tedious. You need to HATCH each of the Unown to obtain the Egg Dex entry. There are a total of 28 Unown. A - Z, ?, and ! You need to obtain all of them, although naturally not all at once. They can be found in the Shelter, through breeding at the Daycare (breed an Unown with a Ditto), or in the Lab. The Shelter is perhaps the easiest way to tell if you have already obtained an Unown. If you find an Unown Egg there, hover over it with your mouse before clicking. If it just says "Egg" on it, then you don't have that one yet. If it says "Unown Letter L" or something, then you already have it and can pass it over. After you have obtained an Unown Egg and the Unown Report, hatch the egg. It will ask, like normal, whether or not you want to give the newly hatched Pokemon a nickname. Choose to name it, or keep its species name. It will tell you next that your Pokemon is now a part of your Farm. DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE. Scan the right side of the page, right below the Shinx and Ice Houndour Countdowns. There should be a small image that looks like a piece of paper. Click it, and it will take you to your Unown Report. A poem will be there, don't bother reading it, it doesn't do anything. This means a new page has been added to your Unown Report, and you are on your way to completing it. Once you have completed your Unown Report, make sure you have an open slot in your party. Go to your Farm Page and look at your Trainer Card. Hover over the Card and you should find a place to click on the word 'Trainer'. Click it, and you'll have obtained a Ciphown Egg. Note: If you accidently miss the small page on the side of the screen, just order that Unown's letter at the Egg Supplier. You can hatch it again and snatch up the page there. Hatch 'Em All: The supposed final quest that you may complete on PokeFarm is the 'Hatch 'Em All' quest. You will need to hatch each and every egg obtainable on PokeFarm, as well as fill up your PokeDex completely. You might as well do it now, because there's going to be a lot more when Generation V's eggs are released. It's a good idea to trade people for PokeDex entries for those you don't have to make the process faster. Remember, Legendaries are obtained by Summoning Items, for the exception of Arceus who must be obtained through the Ultimate Achievement Quest. Your reward is a System Salamence (just a Salamence with tiger stripes). Edit: I've heard that it's only necessary to complete your EggDex before getting System Salamance. I am not 100% positive on this. Confirmed. -RuBoo The Golden Egg: You will need: (15) Nuggets (1) PokeBall (1) PokeDoll Gold Pokéball (Gold Bar + Pokéball) Gold Pokedoll (Gold Bar + PokeDoll) Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar/5 Nuggets + Big Pearl) OR Pearl Encrusted Egg (Gold Bar + 3 Pearls) Obtain Nuggets through Boxes from Scouring, Connecting on the PokeWalker, or Dowsing on the PokeWalker. Same for PokeBalls and PokeDolls. Big Pearls can be found in Beautiful Beach on the PokeWalker by using Dowsing. Once you obtain all these items, head to Doug the Merchant and he'll reward you with a Goldesem Egg. Category:mn